fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Kamiyon: The Next Rokudou
A/N: Hi there, yet another story that popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of. Now Naruto's level in this will be godlike, but he will have to fight Kami-Level opponets. He also has to master the powers that he is granted. ''' '''WARNING: The following story contains very graphic depictions of violence and sexual intercourse, implications/mentionings of rape and sex-slaves, Drug usage, abuse of all kinds, Torture, EXTREMELY strong language, and scenarios some may find highly disturbing. This is an example of what I like to call "Uncensored Fanfiction". No holds are barred, no punches are pulled, happy endings are rare, and NO ONE is safe. I'll be the first to admit that this style isn't for everyone, and will likely get me in trouble at some point. So, if you don't like this type of thing, STOP READING NOW. The first few chapters aren't that bad in terms of content, but it doesn't stay that way. Madara won't be the only problem Naruto will have to deal with. Story switches from third to first person storytelling. The pairing is NaruSaku NARUTO X SAKURA. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE, OR BETTER YET GET THE FUCK OFFA MY WEBSITE!!! The story also takes place during the Fourth Shinobi War, but Naruto manages to escape after he controlls the nine-tails chakra. And yes, he knows about the Tailed Beast Rasengan, Shadow Clones Weakness, all of that. So ladies and jackasses, sit back, relax, shut the fuck up, and enjoy. ______________________________________________________________________________________ A|L|'P'|'H'|'A'|'M'|'I'|'G'|'H'|'T'|'Y'|'E'|'N'|'A' ______________________________________________________________________________________ Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were having the fight of both of thier lives right now. This was perhaps the moast powerfull, intense, epic battle they will have ever faught. At least it would have been, if Naruto didn't use the last of his Sage-Chakra and Kyuubi-Yang chakra to reactivate Kotoamatsukami. Needless to say, Sasuke did see the error of his ways, but Naruto didn't expect the following scene to happen. "N-Naruto, lisen." The Uchiha started showing his growing weakness. "I know I havent been a good friend to you for the past four years..scratch that. I know that I have acted like a total asshole prick but just hear me out on this death wish of mine." Naruto frowned. "You're not gonna die Sasuke! Damn it!" The Uchiha simply chuckled. "I'm afraid that this is the end for me dear friend. But I have an idea on how to defeat Madara." Naruto raised his eyebrows. "You found a way?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I want you to merge my chakra with yours, Naruto. This should awaken the DNA of every clan you are related to and cause you to form the doujustu of ultamite power. The Ryukagan." "Ryukagan?" "The Ryukagan is a Doujustu of legend. Not even the Sage of the Sixth Paths has discovered it. It is formed when a person has a relation to the five majior decendents of the Rikudou. The Uchiha's Sharingan, the Hyuga's Byakugan, the Uzumaki's Rinn'egan, the Namikaze's Taifugan, and the Senju's Seshogan. With that power I believe you will be able to seal and controll the Ten-Tails." "You believe in me this much?" Sasuke smilled. Not an arrogant smirk, a cofident smirk but a real smile. "Well, you are the chosen one right?" Naruto let out a smile of his own. "Heh, I guess I am. I already have one tendent inside of me so I guess having another wouldn't hurt. So, how are we going to do this?" "Enter your Sage-Mode. Then focus moast of that energy along with what is left of your Kyuubi chakra into the palm of your hand as if you are doing a rasengan." Naruto did as he was told. "Good. Now just leave the rest to me." Instantly, Sasuke's eternal mangeykou sharingan eyes began to transform into an even more wicked shape. With his last breath he spoke, "Izanagi." Due to Naruto using Natural energy, Sasuke wouldn't go blind. Before Naruto knew what was hapenning, his former best friend became nothing but pure chakra, which was starting to cause storms and rotten the vegatation around it. "Hmph. Even at his last breath Sasuke has this much chakra! Simply unbelieveable!" Naruto thought in awne. Without warning the chakra came into contact with Naruto's body, temporaily engulfing him. After about five seconds, it was all over. Naruto came out looking much diffrent then before. The Uzumaki now had neon colored orange hair, was more muscular, and even grew a few inches placing hs height at 5-7. His eyes were also diffrent. It was like the Rinn'egan, but the eyes also had nine sharingan tamatoe similar to the Ten-Tails, addationaly, the pupil was a small red diamond-shaped figure as well. Howerver, Naruto still had the orange colored sage permatation around them. Without the added Senjustu chakra his eyes would be silver instead of orange. Naruto realised that he could see in a 360 degree vision, every movement appeared super slow along with a number of abilities. "So this is the power of the Ryukagan." Naruto thought. Going from an amazed look to a serious one, the Uzumaki decided to end the battle to controll the world once and for all. Before he could howerver, Naruto noticed a figure comming out from hiding. It was a pink-haired Kunoichi who had emerald green eyes and is a prodigy in Ijustu. "Naruto, what happened to Sasuke-kun?" It was Sakura Haruno. "Sakura, Sasuke is gone. What stands here now is his last gift." Tears started to form in the medic's eyes. "Bye, Sasuke-Kun." Naruto then placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder before giving her a warm smille that lifted her sprit. "Don't think of this as a goodbye, more of a rebirth." Sakura smilled back at Naruto. "Naruto lisen, I..ugh.." Before she had time to speak again another member of team 7 came by, but this time in a shushin of green leaves. "Yo." "Kakashi-sensei!" Said both shinobi exited to find thier sensei okay. "Madara has captured Killer B, I am afraid that if he gets his hands on you Naruto the battle will end. And not for the good side." Naruto scoffed. His lengthened orange hair blowing through the wind. "Take me to the statue. I have a plan." "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. It took only about fifteen minuites for the remaining members of the orginal team 7 to reach Madara's hideout. After asorbing Sasuke, not only did Naruto awaken his true power, but he also had knowledege to all of the intel on the emmeny. "Who would've thought his base of operations would be in the Land of Sound?" Naruto mused as he went to the base at full speed. After reaching thier destaintion, Kakashi and Sakura decided to ask Naruto what was he about to do. "I wish I could tell you, but I think I should keep my mouth closed untill Madara is dead." Was the red-heads reply. Kakashi and Sakura gave Naruto a finial farewell before heading back to the hideout of the shinobi allience. Not even one step into the hideout, and Naruto found himself hearing Madara's voice. "Naruto Uzumaki, so the last Jinchuriki comes to me. I guess the allience has decided that my Eye of the Moon Plan isn't such a bad idea after all." Naruto snorted. "Please, you are as delusional as ever. I actualy come here to end your plan and with my new power, you can just forget about trying to controll the Ten-Tails." Madara was smirking and raised his right eyebrow underneth his mask. "Oh really now? Well then I guess I have no choice but to take that Tailed-Beast inside of you with force then." The Masked Uchiha used the chains on his Gunbai, he tried to wrap them around Naruto but found out that it was just a shoadow clone as the Jinchuriki dissapeared in a puf of smoke. But not before traping the Uchiha in a dome of wind. "Damn it." Madara said. "He's fooled me once again. Just what are you up to, Uzumaki Naruto?" Said blonde was currently looking for the Demomic Statue. He knew it was at the Mountians Graveyard, but where was that located at? Naruto began to use his infamous shadow clone technique and instantly a hundred cpoied of him were searching for the graveyard. It wasn't untill Naruto recived a message from his clone that he saw a place with many bones. "Guess I discovered it." The blonde said happily. Temporaily entering his Sage Mode, Naruto decided to see of he can sense any type of Tailed-Beast chakra. By far, the hugest amount of chakra Naruto has ever sensed was comming underground and possibly from a room. He soon found himself sourounded by a huge-ass statue that seemed to be a giant, humanoid entity. Its back has a number of spike-like protrusions. There are nine slots for its eyes are present with onne closed. It is also wearing some form of robe, and its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles. The long protrusion of chakra amplifying metal from when is also present coming from its midsection. Using his Ryukagan which was now activated, Naruto synchronized with the terrible statue. Eight figures of the Tailed Beast appeared before turning into light much like how Sasuke was before merging his power with Naruto. The light then went high into the sky, but then instantly, the Nine-Tails was ripped from Naruto's abdomen to which the toreii seal broke. Instantly, the Nine-Tails grew at least twice in size and in chakra before joining the other tailed beast. "So the Kyuubi regained the other half of it's chakra. I guess this is the effect of the seal breaking.." Naruto concluded. The energies of each bijuu for a moment stoped. They then rejoined into one massive orb of light. It was letting off so much chakra that every ninja from the shinobi allience was physcly worried. (Madara's Location) "Goddamnit. What is that fool doing now?" Madara thought as he was trying to figure out a way to escape. He couldn't teleport because then he would be tangeible and the technique would damage him. (Allied shinobi forces, Kohona's Section) Just like the rest of the allied shinobi forces, Kohona had felt that massive chakra pulse. "Did you feel that?" Kakashi asked Sakura. The pink-hair medic nodded. "I sure did. And I also sence a massive amount of chakra. You don't think that.." Sakura said showing a worried look on her face and was about to cry. "Don't give up on Naruto, Sakura. You know as well as I that he is going to be fine." "I hope so, Kakashi-sensei. Please be okay Naruto." (Back to Naruto) Thanks to his Sage Mode and his incredible vitality, he had survived the Nine-Tails extraction with ease. But that didn't matter to him as he was watching what was going on with the Jyuubi. The orb of light then stoped giving off it's chakra. And it was instead directed at the moon. Luckly the sun was still out and he was at a another side of the five great nations so nobody would notice what was about to happen. The Moon then came apart. With the corpse of the Ten-Tails roaming down to earth. By now everyone was panicking, even Naruto to some extent. "So much power, even with my new abilities I might not be able to defeat it. The Rikudou Sennin was a Kami. How did he ever manage to tame this?" The orb of massive chakra then joined with the nearly rotten corpse of the Jyuubi. It then formed a ten tailed black beast with chakra constantly emmiting from it. The form of its body seems to be closest to that of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's body, but with several spiky protrusions visible behind its head. It appears to have only one unique eye, which has four Rinnegan-like concentric circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil coloured red. The Beast then began to turn into the shape of a dragon, similar to the chakra blast given off by the Demonic Statue. And went bact inside the statue. For a moment, nothing happened. "Is it all over?" Naruto thought. The Mighty statue's eyes opened at once which looked at Naruto. Then it proceded to turn into nine diffrent enteties of chakra before rushing to Naruto again. Instantly the blast of chakra reformed themselves and shot into the Uzumaki's stomach. Unfortunely for Naruto, this process was painfull. He coundn't help but cry out. On his stomach his new toreii seal was visible, howerver it changed at bit. He also has nine dragons intertwined with each other and Nine opened eyes in the center. Not even a few seconds sence the incident, and Naruto felt himself having a massive powerboost. "I feel so..ALIVE!" The Uzumaki stated. Little did he knew that just by having the ten-tails sealed within him, all of Naruto's physical, mental, and chakra were incresed to superhuman levels. Naruto put his shirt back on and proceded to defeat Madara and win the war. He decided to give his new eyes a break and turned them off, only to discover.. ''"Damn it! Too good to be fuckin' true! So the price for these eyes is blindness when not activated. I can't let anyone know I'm bind plus I don't want anyone to know about my Doujustu just yet. What an I gonna do? Wait, what if I was to use some sort of glasses? How about the goggles I used to wear? That should work!." ''The blonde thought with certianty. When ariving to Kohona, Naruto went to his apartment and pulled out his famous goggles similar to the ones Konahamaru wore before getting his own forehead protector. Howerver, they are black instead of green. He also decided to rewear the coat he spoted when he fought pein. He also switched his regular clothing from his trademark orange jumpsuit to a long-sleeved black vest with the Uchiha Clan symbol (to honnor Sasuke), and long black pants resembling tradational jinkoto. Both had a gold outline to them. After feeling satasified with his current choice of clothing, Naruto then decided to head back to the battlefield. Of corce, Naruto was extremely welcome as people from all over the village cheering his name and wanting autographs. Soon, he met the other members of the Kohona 11. "So Naruto, what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah *munch* we herd *munch* and felt a huge *munch* amount of chakra very far away." Choji said while eating his favorite snack, barbecue flavored pataote chips. "I whish I could tell ya, but i'm afraid that this is classified information." Naruto said. Sakura nodded. It was no use as Naruto didn't feel like revealing anything. She felt as though something would come out once the time is right. She also couldn't help but feel strange whenever it came to Naruto. Almost as if a warm, comfortable feeling came about her body whenever they were near another. Kind of like, she was falling in love. Sakura dismissed the thought as her and the rest of the allied shinobi were getting ready for battle.